


Two Lonely Hearts

by einfach_mich



Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-01
Updated: 2010-07-01
Packaged: 2017-10-30 10:39:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/330821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/einfach_mich/pseuds/einfach_mich
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie and Leah have bonded in their grief over the death of Harry Clearwater, but now Leah wants things to change. Will Charlie look past their differences, and give them both a second chance at happiness? AU Post New Moon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Lonely Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: A special thanks to Reg for inspiring me to write down this little idea in the first place.

The Swan house is dark save for two lights: one in the kitchen and the other upstairs in what must be Bella's bedroom. I can see a white blur disappear through her open window, just as the unmistakable stench of a vampire stings my nose. Every night that I've visited the Sawn house, Edward Cullen has been here, in Bella's room.

I don't know how she can stand being near him. It must be like making out with the Macy's perfume counter. I shake my head, and hold my breath as I walk toward the back kitchen door. I don't want to think about Bella Swan and her shitty taste in men.

Charlie appears behind the screen door. The soft glow of light is casting his face in shadows, but I can still make out his thick mustache as it curls up on the ends. He has always got a smile for me, no matter what. I don't say anything as he pushes open the door, and I walk through. The counter is clear with the exception of two coffee cups and a slice of some kind of cake. I ignore the cake and pick up my cup of coffee as Charlie closes the door behind me.

His footsteps are steady as he walks past me to grab his own cup and turns to lean back against the counter. I sip my coffee, and try to ignore the way his jeans hang low on his hips. His faded Forks Sheriff's Department t-shirt stretches tightly across his chest as he inhales and I wonder if he's always been this built. Dad used to call Charlie 'Small Fry,' and I had assumed it was because Charlie's shorter than my dad was. Now, as I scan his broad shoulders and muscular forearms, I wonder if Dad was just being ironic, because I can't imagine anything about Charlie being small.

The sound of murmuring and the soft creak of bedsprings coming from somewhere above the ceiling pulls me out of my thoughts. I hold my cup a little tighter as I take a gulp of hot coffee, and try to ignore the sound of Bella's elevated heart rate. I don't want to think about Charlie's daughter getting horizontal with a leech while I'm busy trying not to notice how strong his hands look as he grips his mug.

I suppose I could blow their cover, but then I would have to explain to Charlie how I know that Edward is in Bella's room. Even more awkward, I'd have to explain to Bella what I'm doing visiting her father this late at night, and just how long these interludes have been taking place.

It's been six months since my father watched me transform into a giant wolf, and his heart gave out as a result of it. Sometimes when I close my eyes I can still see the look on his face, the shock and horror. I suppose that explains why I volunteer for the evening patrols. There's not much use in trying to sleep when all you see when you close your eyes is your father's blank, dead stare. Even when my eyes are open, I still know it's there. Losing my father was bad enough, but it's nothing compared to knowing that it was the sight of my monstrous shape that killed him.

I try to keep my distance from everyone, to push away everything so I don't have to think about it more than I do already. Sam thinks it's because of him; he would. It's not just him, or the rest of the pack for that matter. Our people, and the preservation of our way of life meant everything to my father. This legacy and the pack's duty to protect our people are so deeply tied to what my father believed in, that there's no way to escape him.

Billy tries to comfort me by saying it's a great honor, filling my head with old stories of other Quileute women and their sacrifices, but I know he is just trying to pacify me. He is just as annoyed with me as the rest of the pack, maybe more. I know that deep down he wishes we could switch places, and if I'm honest, I wish we could too.

"Billy says you got accepted to USC," Charlie breaks the silence, which is unusual.

I wonder if it looked like I was going to cry. Charlie hates small talk about as well as I do, but I think he hates seeing a woman crying even more. He has seen me cry enough in the past six months.

The first night I came here, I was so confused and angry. I couldn't handle being near everyone else. I had to get out of my house and run. I hadn't shifted, because I didn't want to deal with all the guys in my head, having felt exposed enough when Sam found me naked and crying on First Beach.

After he confirmed that my father was dead and that Seth was alright, I took the clothes he offered me and I ran. I don't know when or if I consciously made the decision to go to Charlie. I just found myself standing on his front porch. I swallowed hard, kept my face neutral, and knocked on his door. I kept my breathing shallow, like if I gave myself a chance to catch my breath all the weight of my grief would smother me, like a bug under a rock.

Charlie appeared in the dim light of the doorway, his normally clear brown eyes rimmed in red. His trade mark smile was gone. When he looked at me, I could see it in his eyes. His pain called to mine, and within seconds I collapsed into his waiting arms. Charlie managed to get me to his couch, and wrapped me in an afghan as I cried and clung to him like a lost child. I sobbed till two-o-clock in the morning, but Charlie never stopped holding me.

I didn't know until later that Bella had disappeared that night. Charlie had been alone, grieving for his best friend, while his daughter went chasing after her leech boyfriend. Sometimes I still want to kick her in the face for hurting her father like that. Charlie has never done anything but care for people, all his life. Too bad that same compassion didn't pass on to his daughter.

Mother told me once that when they were kids, Charlie had told her he wanted to be a doctor, but his family couldn't afford the schooling. I could see Charlie as a doctor, with his kind eyes and strong hands. He didn't talk as much as most doctors, which I think is an asset. People so often fill space with useless words, meaningless sentiments, and lies. I'll take silence over empty conversation any day.

"Yeah, don't know if I'll go. Mom and Seth need me," I reply, taking another sip of my coffee.

It's not a direct lie, just a twisted truth, but it's the closest I can get to honesty without telling him about the pack. College is a dream, someone else's dream now. Mom barely makes it out of bed most days. Seth is strong, but Mom's weakness scares him, makes him unsure of everything. They need me, even if I am a 'pissy harpy.' For some reason, it feels like my bitchy attitude reassures them.

"That's a shame, but I understand," he says, shaking his head and looking down at his cup.

"There's always next year," I reply with a casual shrug, and walk over to set down my half empty cup.

The countertop feels cool on my palms as I run them over its smooth surface. I can feel where it's bubbling up, age breaking down the glue, and causing it to lift up in spots. Lately, it seems like everything in my life is peeling apart under the surface.

"Don't wait too long, Leah," his voice is soft as he gently brushes my hair behind my ear, and I fight to suppress the shiver that rushes through me at the feel of his touch. It sounds funny coming from him. Charlie, the romantic, that's been waiting for sixteen years for his wife to return.

I catch sight of a picture hanging on the wall of a young Charlie sitting in a rocking chair, a tightly wrapped baby in the crook of his arm. A woman is leaning over to kiss his cheek, her dark hair hiding her face from the camera. I can see a small smile peeking out from beneath Charlie's mustache, as he looks down at the baby in his arms. It's the happiest I've ever seen him.

"Maybe there are things that are worth waiting for," I counter, and wonder if he has ever been that happy since.

Once I jokingly asked Billy if Charlie was gay, because it seemed strange to me that he hadn't even dated since his wife left him. Billy gave me a disapproving frown, and told me that Charlie was like a wolf. _"When he fell for Renee it was for life. Just because she left, doesn't mean he's going to stop loving her. Charlie's not a quitter; it's not in his nature."_

At the time, I dismissed Billy's comment, but now it keeps running in a loop in my head. It seems unbelievable that anyone could love like that. I may be able to transform into wolf, but Charlie Swan is the mythical creature. A man that will never stop loving.

_Unlike Sam, and his fucking excuses._

I turn my gaze from the picture, and look at Charlie again. A few gray hairs are starting to show at his temples, some deeper lines near the corners of his eyes, and light shadows under them. His lips spread in a sympathetic smile, and the years fall away from his face. I can almost see the young father from the picture; so full of hope and wonder as he cradled his baby girl in his arms.

For a brief second I imagine that I'm the dark haired woman in the picture, happy and proud with a happy husband and beautiful baby. I wish that I could inspire that kind of devotion in a man as honest, strong and faithful as Charlie, but it's a just a dream. Sam's imprint and my lack of one, is proof of that. I close my eyes, as I force myself to squash that thought before it makes me bitter and angry.

"Leah," he sighs, his strong hands pulling me to him, and I let him hold me.

Charlie wraps his arms around my shoulders, his hand cradling the back of my head as I press my face into his chest. He feels solid, and safe. I take a deep breath, reveling in the scent of coffee, woodsmoke and gun oil. Charlie Swan smells like home.

"I know it's not my place to say this, but that jackass isn't worth your time," he sounds different as he says it, like he's got something stuck in his throat.

"I'm not waiting for him," I laugh, pressing my face into his chest, and fight urge to bite him through the thin cloth of his t-shirt.

Six months I've been coming here, crying, grieving and drinking his coffee, but mostly I've come to feel close to someone. I'm still grieving, but it's more than that. I come to see Charlie, to be near him, and bathe in the safety of his presence. It doesn't make sense that out of all the people that I know, it's not a friend or even my family that I want to be with every moment I'm awake. All day long, I'm just holding on, keeping myself together until I can make it here to fall apart in Charlie's arms.

As I wrap my arms around his chest and press myself closer to him, I can hear his heartbeat pick up. My own falls into pace with his, and I tilt my head up so my cheek is touching the bare skin of his collarbone. He shivers as I shift my head and sigh, blowing warm air across his skin. Despite my fear of being rejected, I lean my head up and do what I've been dreaming about for months.

Charlie lets out a startled gasp as my lips press against his in a gentle kiss, and his mustache tickles my upper lips. I've never kissed a man with facial hair before, because I always figured it would be awkward, and uncomfortable, but kissing Charlie is anything but that. I don't push it at first, but when he doesn't immediately break the kiss, I decide to go for it. My tongue darts out to trace slowly over his bottom lip. He tastes sweet, and I realize for the first time that he puts sugar in his coffee. He jerks back, looking shocked, and flustered. I can't help but smile, because I've never seen Charlie blush.

"Leah, don't!" He's flushed and looking everywhere, but at me.

I like the way my name sounds when he's breathless and how his heart beat sounds like a wild horse franticly kicking at the inside of a stall, but most of all I love how his scent has changed. There is a distinct musk to the scent of a man when he's aroused, and it is coming off Charlie in waves that are so thick I can taste them on the air. I breathe in deeply, and smile as he awkwardly avoids meeting my gaze. Seeing him so out of sorts and so obviously turned on just makes me want him more.

"You don't really mean that," I say, walking closer, and enjoying how he is clearly starting to panic.

I move a little faster than a human should, and pin him against the counter with my body. He tries to gently push me away, but it only brings him closer to me. I can feel him pressing against my thigh, hard and pulsing in time with his heart beat.

"Leah, stop this nonsense," he says with a tone of authority in his voice, but it is totally undermined by the way his eyes roll into the back of his head as I rock my hips against him.

He's groaning softly as I comb my fingers through his short hair and press my mouth to his again. This time his lips part for me and his hands grip the back of my t-shirt, pressing my breasts against his body. I can feel the hard muscles shift as he pulls me closer into him, and my nipples harden in response to his strength. I moan as his tongue snakes into my mouth, and I tilt my hips to rub myself against him in small enticing strokes.

A loud thump makes the ceiling above us shudder, and the moment is gone. Charlie seizes the opportunity, and slides out from between me and the counter. I let him go.

"I should check that she didn't roll out of bed in her sleep," he mumbles walking away, and not looking me in the eye.

"I'll take off," I sigh, heading toward the door.

"Leah," he calls to me, and I turn around to see him give me an apologetic smile. "Sorry…" it seems like he wants to say more, but there's another thump from upstairs.

"It's okay," I say, shaking my head, and pull open the door.

I jog into the forest, and make sure I'm out of sight before I turn around to look at the house. Edward's standing a few feet away, staring at me, judging me.

_Bastard!_

I bet he made the noise on purpose. Pious fucking leech thinks I'm a slut for making a play for an old man or something. He has no room to judge me, when he's dating a girl young enough to be his great granddaughter.

_Fucking hypocrite._

I flip him off, and start to strip out of my clothes. He's disappears, leaving behind a lingering cloud of sickeningly sweet scent and righteous distaste.

* * *

The wind picks up, slipping through my open window to smack me in the face with the damp mossy smell of the forest. I'm close to finishing my patrol of the back roads that take up the border between La Push and Forks. The cruiser's headlights cut a narrow beam of light through the darkness that hangs on the edges of the gravel road.

I have no good reason to be out this far, my patrol normally doesn't takes me more than ten miles from the rez. Protocol didn't stop me from making up a paper thin excuse to be near the border, like being out here is going somehow bring me closer to her.

I can't shake the memory of how she felt in my arms, the curve of her waist, and the swell of her hips, and how she tasted as we kissed. It's been more than a year since I've kissed anyone, and it has never felt like that. Not by a long shot.

It's pathetic, how I can't get the thought of her out of my head. I'm a grown fucking man, and Leah is just a teenage girl. Not to mention that her head's all turned around over her dad, and her ex-boyfriend. I should have known that she would try to reach out like that. I should have seen it coming and stopped it before it started. I know better. Leah needs a friend, not some horny old fart, that's too stupid to know he's past his prime.

"You're a fucking idiot, Swan," I sigh, steering the cruiser back onto the paved road, and picking up speed. It's about time for me to check in, and stop fantasizing about my best friend's teenage daughter.

Something cuts across the road a few feet ahead, and I stomp on the brakes just in time. The tires squeal as I come to a screeching stop, just inches from hitting Leah Clearwater. She squints at me through the blinding beams of my headlights. One hand is lifted to shade her eyes, and her other hand is raised in a friendly wave. She is buck naked.

"What the hell?" I blink a couple times to be sure that I've not completely lost my mind.

She walks around to the passenger side of the cruiser and climbs in next to me.

"Hey," she greets me with a cheery tone, like it's any other day, and she's not completely nude.

As she combs her hair out of her eyes and fidgets on the other end of the bench seat, I try to keep my eyes on her beautiful face, and not think about her smooth dark skin, and how it covers her whole body. I shake myself slightly, swallow hard, and start the cruiser moving.

"Buckle your seatbelt," I bark, because I'm at a loss as to what else to tell a naked girl in your car, other than the obvious. I struggle for what I should say next but Leah beats me to the punch.

"What are you doing out here?" Her casual tone suddenly irritates me, and I shake my head.

"What are you doing out there like that?" As soon as I realize I sound like a hysterical idiot, I clear my throat and tighten my grip on the steering wheel.

"I was...running," she replies, curling her legs up onto the seat, and stares out the windshield.

"You don't seriously expect me to buy that, do you?" I frown, watching as she plays with her hair, brushing it across her bottom lip, like she's painting it.

"It's complicated," she says with an exasperated huff, as I steer the cruiser onto a small pull-off, and kill the engine.

Her head is bowed, her eyes are closed, and the sight saps my strength.

"Leah, I'm here if you need help," I whisper, reaching out to touch her hand, and wish I could do something useful, instead of just staring at her beautiful breasts like dirty old man.

"I'm not crazy or drunk, if that's what you were thinking," she sneers, turning her head away from me and opens her door.

"Leah, wait!" I grab her wrist, hauling her back into the car, and I shift sideways to get a better look at her.

"Let go of me," she growls, pulling her hand from my grip, but stays seated as she slams her door closed.

Her dark eyes glisten in the darkness, her mouth is fixed in a tight line, as she stares at me in silence. It feels like the weight of her gaze is pressing down on my chest. I'm a fool, thinking that I could do anything but hurt her more.

"I'll take you home," I sigh, turning back to the wheel, but I stop when I feel her hand on my arm.

"Charlie," her voice is a hushed exhale, as she moves closer, and I try to keep my eyes on my hands.

"Please, don't," I whisper, as she slides under my arm to crawl into my lap, and I lean back.

"Don't what?" She presses her soft lips against my chin as she straddles my lap and covers me with her warm, naked body.

I raise my hands up in surrender, as she wraps her arms around my neck. There's no place that I can touch her without feeling her smooth skin. She laughs as her mouth brushes along my neck, making me groan like a jackass.

"Damn it, Leah! You're just a kid," I swear under my breath, gathering my strength and finally try to push her back.

Her skin is hot and silky, my fingers tingle as I try to gently grip her shoulders, but she doesn't budge.

"I'm not a kid. I turn twenty one next month," she replies, as she grabs my wrists and pulls my hands down to press my palms to her bare thighs.

She shifts her hips forward, and presses her weight down on my dick, driving a startled grunt out me. She has to feel how hard I am. There is no missing the outline of my hard-on through the leg of my slacks.

"This is not going to happen," my voice sounds stern, despite the throbbing ache that's trying to push its way through my pants.

"It's going to happen eventually," she insists, rubbing herself against me and smiling like she's got my number.

My eye's roll into the back of my head as she keeps gyrating over me and playfully biting along my chin.

"I can't," I plead like a fifteen year old virgin about to blow his load in his pants, which isn't that far from the truth.

Suddenly, I'm a blathering idiot with a rock hard cock, and not an ounce of sense between my ears. I should be pushing her away, argue that I'm old enough to be her father, and take her home. Leah has got her own plans.

"You want me," Leah whispers against my lips, as she takes hold of my wrist and pulls my hand further up her thigh.

I'd be a fool if I didn't want the beautiful young woman sitting on my lap and moving with the kind of expertise that only a sexually confident woman could. I clench my jaw to try to stop that train of thought before it leaves the station, but Leah's moving my hand around to glide along her inner thigh, and I'm starting to lose my will to resist.

"Charlie," her voice is raw, as she breathes hot air against my ear and moves my hand between her legs, and I brush her hot, wet lips with my finger tips. "I want you."

The sound of her pleading, and the feel of her sliding over my fingers has got me at the end of my rope. I can feel her nipples like hot beads pressing into my chest. Her tongue traces the edge of my earlobe as she gently nips at it with her teeth. I press my hand against her clit, soaking in the heat there. She gasps, rocking against my palm, and my resistance beings to crumble. I'm only human, after all.

"Fuck it!" I growl, grabbing the back of her neck to pull her closer, and kiss her for all I'm worth.

It's rough and hungrier than I intended, but she responds with enthusiasm. Her tongue slides into my mouth to tangle with my own, and I enjoy how she moans as I rub her clit with my thumb.

Leah's trembling in seconds as my finger sinks into her, and I suck her tongue into my mouth. I take my hand off her neck and move it to her hip, urging her to sit up, and she immediately complies. I pull back to bite at her bottom lip as I slowly thrust a finger inside her and watch as she closes her eyes.

"Fuck," Leah gasps, as I slide a second finger inside her and begin to move them.

I lean further back into the seat, taking hold of her ass, and start to increase the speed of my fingers, moving my hand so my palm slaps against her clit with each thrust home. Leah's gasps as she bounces herself on my fingers, and I take in the breathtaking sight before me.

Leah's muscles are taut as she takes over, holding my shoulders in a strong grip, and starts moving herself on my hand. Her face is covered in a fine sheen of moisture, her lips are parted and her eyes are closed. I wish I could burn this image into my mind so I could hold onto it forever.

I lean forward to suck one of her dark nipples into my mouth and gentle press my teeth into the tender skin as I flick it with my tongue. She tightens around my fingers as her movements grow erratic, and I move my free hand to the back of her head, letting her nipple slip from my mouth. I tighten my hand into a fist in her hair, and pull her head down so I can lick her throat. She gasps, and I feel her body mirror it. I quicken the movements of my fingers as she starts to tremble.

"That's right, baby. Come for me," I whisper along the skin of her throat, and thrust into her a little harder.

Leah lets out a feral scream as her nails sink into the skin of my shoulders, and I shudder right along with her. She collapses into my lap in a limp bundle of shaking heated skin. I curl an arm around her, pulling her into my body for support as I slide my still wet fingers into my mouth, and savor her taste.

As I lick my lips I notice she's watching me from beneath heavy eyelids, and I pull her even closer. Her expression is hard to read, and I'm suddenly worried that I've fucked up again. I want to tell her that this isn't just sex for me, but just as I open my mouth the radio blares to life.

"Car four, what's your twenty? Charlie, are you out there?" Loraine's voice crackles through the car as Leah jumps out of my lap, and I fumble with my radio mic.

"Yeah, I'm here," I reply, as Leah leans forward and stares out the windshield at the dark forest to the side of the car.

"Are you still near La Push? There's been another one of those bear sightings. Can you check it out?" Loraine's drawl sets my teeth on edge, though I suspect that I'm more annoyed about the interruption than her thick accent.

"I'm close. I'll check it out," I say as I turn the volume down, and turn in time to see Leah hopping out of the cruiser. "Hey!"

I'm out of the car in a second, sliding across the hood like a desperate love sick idiot, and make a grab at her wrist. She twists out of my reach, and turns to face me in a crouch, like she's ready for a fight.

"I need to go, and so should you," she says, glancing around quickly before return her eyes to mine.

"I need to take you home," I insist stepping forward. "I can't leave you out here, naked."

"Trust me, I can take care of myself," she says with a smile, and turns around.

"Leah," I call after her, but she runs off into the forest.

"Fuck!" I take off after her, diving under a branch only to get slapped in the face by one I didn't see. I make it a few paces into the forest and look around for any sign of her in the darkness, but see nothing. Some branches snap a few feet away, and I curse myself for forgetting my flashlight in the cruiser.

"Leah!" I yell, like a dumbass, and wait for her to respond.

I hear the sound of movement, and I turn to face what I expect to be Leah, but I'm greeted with a large furry mass. My brain panics, screaming at me to run, but I force myself to stand my ground. Most predators will instinctively chase you if you run, but if you face them, they will usually get bored and leave you alone. The dark form of the creature comes closer, and I squint as I try to figure out what it is. It's too big for a wolf, but it doesn't lumber like a bear. Its movements are smooth and steady as it comes within inches of me; its eyes shine silver in the dim light, sending a chill down my spine.

Just as I think I'm going to lose my nerve and make a break for it, the thing moves its head close. A long pink tongue darts out to lick my hand. I watch in shock as the creature turns, and runs off into the woods.

As I walk back to my cruiser, I don't feel half as shaken as I should be. In fact, I feel happy…. hopeful.

_I must be losing my mind._

* * *

I kick the door closed, and drop my jacket and hat on the coffee table. I take off my belt, and holster, hanging them in the hall closet before sitting down at the kitchen table to kick off my boots. I stare around the empty room in the dim light of the early morning. Coming off the night shift is always a rough transition, even when it doesn't involve naked girls and mysterious beasts.

I had spent the rest of the night on patrol, checking on more calls about the "bears," and trying not to think about Leah. The clock on the microwave reads 07:00. I could call Sue, and check to see that Leah made it home, though that conversation has the potential to get real awkward real fast. After a few minutes, I finally force myself to pick up the phone and dial.

"Hello?" Seth sounds far too cheerful and awake for the early hour, but I'm thankful to get him instead of his mother.

"Hey, Seth, it's Charlie. I...uh, ran into your sister last night, while on patrol, and I was wondering if she made it home okay," I try to sound casual, even though my brain is running a slow motion play-back of exactly how I 'ran into' Leah.

"Uh, she's not here, but I think she is spent the night at a friends place," he sputters, sounding a little confused, and my mustache starts to itch. "I'll call over and check on her, if you want."

"You do that, and give me a call if there's a problem," I reply, as I scratch the twitching muscle under my mustache and wonder why Seth would lie to me.

"Yes, sir," Seth says, his voice a cracking, sharp squawk, that hurts my ear.

"I'll talk to you later Seth," I say, hanging up the phone, and I yawn.

It's been one hell of a night, and I'm too tried to mess with trying to make something to eat. I'll just figure it out when I wake up. I head upstairs, unbuttoning my shirt as I go. A decent night's sleep would clear my head, and hopefully some time would clear Leah's head as well. The whole situation was just plain wrong.

Sure, it felt good at the time. In fact, having Leah in my arms had felt like a home coming. Even now I can still feel the heat of her skin against my palms, and weight of her body against my chest. I stop at the head of the stairs, and stare into the Bella's room. She must have forgotten to close it when she left for school.

The little dream catcher that Jacob made for her is dangling from her headboard, and there's a picture on beside table of her and Renee. I grab her doorknob, and pull her door closed. No matter how good it felt to make out with a Leah, it doesn't change the fact she is not much older than my daughter.

I shouldn't have taken advantage of Leah the way I did. She is going through a bad patch in her life, and is just a little confused. No matter how much I want her, I have no right to touch her. She's got her whole life ahead of her, and I've got no business interfering with that.

I walk toward my room, push my door open, and toss my uniform shirt onto my desk. I pull off my undershirt, have my belt undone, and pants unbuttoned before I realize I'm not alone.

"You need help with that?" Leah is sitting in my bed, with a flirty smirk on her lips, as she lounges against the headboard.

My white sheets practically glow against her dark skin as she holds them to her chest, hiding most of her body from view. I say the silent prayer that she'll keep herself covered, so I can't be distracted by her gorgeous body.

"Leah, this has got to stop right now," I sigh, stepping back to lean against my dresser, and trying to look stern.

"Why?" Leah stares at me, her jaw fixed at an angle as she crosses her arms. Some how this makes her look even sexier.

"Because you're not in the right mind, and I'm old enough to be your father," I reply, holding her gaze as I shift my weight, and I angle my body away from her. The whole hard-line, mature adult persona I'm going for would be ruined if she caught sight of the hard-on that's tenting the front of my uniform slacks.

"So what," she says, sliding her arms down to plant her hands on the bed, as she leans forward.

The sheet falls away, revealing the swell of her breasts and rose-tinted nipples. My mouth waters, as I remember how her breast tasted last night, and I have to rub my hand over my lips to make sure I'm not drooling. So much for maintaining my dignity, I think, as I give myself a mental kick in the ass and stand up a little straighter.

"I'm not going to argue with you," I sigh, as I turn around and pull open the drawer.

I grab a pair of sweat pants, socks, and a t-shirt. As I turn around, I take a deep breath to steel my resolve, before looking at her again.

"You're just going to kick me out?" She asks, as she crawls across the bedspread, and I'm treated to the sight of her naked body for a second time.

"It's the right thing to do," I counter, as I toss the close onto the bed beside her. I don't trust myself to get too close to her. It's hard enough to look at her, and keep my eyes on her face.

She stares at the pile of clothes for a few tense seconds, before finally grabbing the t-shirt, and pulling it on. She stands up, grabbing the sweat pants, and I sigh in relief, as our silent stand-off ends.

"Don't you ever get tired of doing the right thing?" Leah looks at me with pleading eyes that make me want to touch her, but I force myself to stay fixed in place.

I wanted to tell her yes. Right now, more than anything I wish I could forget everything, and just fall into bed with her, but I simply can't. Leah knows that, even if she is acting like she doesn't care.

"Please just get dressed," I sigh, as I scrub my weary eyes with my knuckles, pretending that I'm tired, and not just in need of a break from staring at her long toned legs.

The room goes quiet, and I war with myself for several long seconds before I finally lift my gaze to look into Leah's dark brown eyes. She gives me a cold appraising look as she presses her lips into a tense line, giving me the distinct feeling that she's debating whether or not to gut me like a fish. It's not the first time I've gotten this look from a woman, and it probably won't be that last.

"Leah, honey, don't -" I start to explain but she holds up as hand, and shakes her head.

"Save it," she says, as she quickly slides her legs into my baggy sweat pants, and gives me a hard look that makes my dick even harder. What is it about Leah that turns me into a horny teenage boy?

I watch as she stomps toward my door, and just as she's about leave, I close the distance. Catching her upper arm in my grasp, I stop her, and turn her to look at me. As I look down at her angry, tear-filled eyes, I'm at a loss for words.

"What?" She snaps, as her arm twists in my grasp, and she glares at me.

The pain in her eyes is begging me for an answer, but I can't seem to think of the right thing. I know that I should let her leave, but I can't let her leave in this state, and if I'm honest with myself I really don't want want to let her go, but I can't bring myself to say a word. Leah's expression becomes even more pained, as she shakes her head, and tries to yank her arm free of my grip, but I hold tight.

"Leave me alone." She yells as she shoves me backward, and pulls her arm from my grasp.

I go flying backward, to crashing into the door, and tumble the floor in a heap. My muscles scream in protest as I try to move, and sort through what just happened. I'm tired, and my brain is running on like an overheating engine, as I try to figure out what the hell happened. I must just be over tired, and she caught me off guard. There's no other way to explain how I just got my ass handed to me by a girl that weighs a hundred and thirty pounds, soaking wet. How else could I have hit the door that hard, and now feel like I've been hit by a small truck. I need to get some sleep, maybe cut back on the beer, and get more exercise.

"Charlie!" Leah's suddenly kneeling beside me, tears streaming own her face, as she tries to pull me up.

"I'm fine; just old and out of shape," I reassure her, but she just shakes her head.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have...Fuck!" She tears at her hair in frustration and turns away from me, but I stop her again.

"Don't go," I plead with her, tugging on her arm, and she relents.

"Are you okay?" Her voice is soft, as she tentatively reaches out to brush her fingers over my forehead.

"Yeah," I tell her, making a show of stretching my arm and gingerly rub the back of my head.

The skin is a little tender, but I'm not suffering from a concussion or anything. Not like I could get one from Leah pushing me into a door. Leah still looks guilty and heartbroken.

"I'm okay," I sigh, and slide my hands along the sides of her face.

"Stop lying," she says in an annoyed tone, as she covers my hands with her own, and looks up at me.

I look into her beautiful dark eyes, and can't stop the smile that spreads across my mouth.

"God damn it you're stubborn, woman," I laugh, as I press my forehead against hers, and close my eyes.

"Yes, but I'm also right," she replies, as she puts an arm around my waist and helps me to my feet.

I try to not lean all my weight against her as she helps me to the bed, and I settle down in an aching heap. I rub my shoulder, and stretch a little. My muscles are sore, and I have a couple of bruises, but most of it is just plain exhaustion.

Leah gently pushes me onto my back, and starts to pull my blankets up over me. I stop her, placing a hand on her wrist, and reaching up to brush my fingers along her cheek.

"One day you're going to make some lucky son-of-a-bitch very happy," I tell her in a soft tone, hoping that the humor will cover my jealously.

She holds my wrist, but doesn't raise her eyes as she pulls my hand away, and kisses the tops of my knuckles. The sadness has returned to face, and it's pulling at my chest like a fish hook is caught in my heart. I can't stand to see her like this, but every time I try to do this right it ends up wrong.

"Thanks Charlie," her voices sounds distant as she tries to set my hand down on my chest.

I sit up, and grab her arm to pull her down to sit next to me. She still won't look at me, and so I slide my hand behind her neck and pull her close.

"I hate to see you so unhappy," I whisper, as I draw her into my arms, but she puts her hands on my chest, and looks me in the eyes.

"Then make me happy," she says, as she leans in close, and brushes her cheek against mine. "For one night, just pretend that you want this too."

The sound of her begging cuts me down, leaving me raw and aching. Her heartfelt plea has robbed me of the rest of my strength, and I can't stop myself.

"With you it could never be pretending, baby," I breathe against her skin as I pull her into my lap, and cover her mouth with mine.

* * *

I feel like I'm about to explode and fly apart in a million directions. Charlie's mouth and hands are the only things anchoring me to the ground, and holding my body together even as my spirits soars. I don't care if he's lying, because right now as we're kissing it feels real. I savor that feeling and the way that Charlie hums as I press my hips down against him.

I claw away the blankets so I can smooth my palms over the bare skin, enjoying how the soft chest hair tickles my hands. He groans in protest as I break the kiss, and lean up to pull off his Fork's high Varsity football t-shirt. Even before I have the cloth off my head, I feel his strong hands cup my breasts, and his callused fingers gently pinch my nipples.

"Yes," I hiss, as I rock my hips forward and press my clit against the hard ridge of his dick.

His hands flex around my breasts, as I continue rub myself against him. It feels too good to ever stop, except, I want more. I want to feel all of him, warm and naked against my skin. I tilt my hips back, and tear open the front of his pants. The fabric gives way a little too easily, and I lose my balance. I fall backward onto the mattress with a hunk of Charlie's pants still clutched in my grip.

"Jesus Christ," Charlie erupts into laughter, as I sit up to see that the front of his pants is torn open.

"Whoops?" I manage to give him a sheepish grin, as I crawl over to kiss him again.

He breaks the kiss this time, pushing off his boxers and what's left of his pants while I carefully pull off my sweat pants. I don't need to wreck any more of his clothes. I toss the pants to the floor, and am immediately pushed back against the mattress as Charlie moves his body over mine.

He looks down at me for a second as he wraps his hands around my face, and he presses his lips against mine. The kiss is slow; he takes his time as he sucks my bottom lip into his mouth, like he's trying to savor the taste, and then moves on to my upper lip. When he finally opens his mouth over mine, and slides his tongue into my mouth, I'm panting.

I shift my hips, and wrap my legs around his waist, enjoying the feeling of his length pressed against me. He gasps, against my mouth, and shifts against me. His cocks rubs against my clit, and pleasure surges through me.

"I want you now," I gasp, as I reach down between our bodies and try to take hold of him, but he grabs my wrists.

"Not yet," Charlie growls, as he playful bites my chin, and pressed my wrists against the mattress beside my head.

He starts to move his hips, sliding over me and creating a mind numbing friction. I can feel the itching ache of my climax smolder to life as he continues to move over me and licks a line along my jaw. I'm twitching and flexing, trying to get more contact as my climax keeps building, and he continues to move at the same infuriatingly slow pace.

"I need more," I gasp, trying to press my hips against him, and he almost slips inside me.

"Yes, ma'am," he laughs breathily, as he takes his hands off my wrists, and rises up to kiss me. His tongue slides into my mouth, as he shifts his weight, and trails his hand down my body. I gasp, as he brushes his hand over my clit, and rubs his knuckles over my wet pussy. I feel his head rub over my entrance, and suddenly he's pushing into me. As he sinks into my, I moan in pleasure at the intense sensation of him being inside me.

His thumb starts to circle my clit. I'm trembling in seconds as waves of pleasure break over me, and I cry out against his mouth as tears slip from the corners of my eyes. Charlie just growls in response as I shake and cling to him, my orgasm running through my body.

I open my eyes to look at his face as he pulls back, and we stare at each other. He smiles as I breathe out in a rush, and savor the feel of him still being inside me.

"Holy shit," I whisper, as he kisses my nose, the coarse hairs of his mustache tickling my skin.

"Just getting warmed up," he chuckles as he thrusts into me, and I gasp as I realize that he's still hard.

I moan and tilt my hips, allowing him to sink even deeper. He shifts lower; sliding his arms under my legs, and raises himself up to start moving at a faster pace. I can feel another climax building as Charlie thrusts into me, and I raise my hips to meet him.

"Fuck," he groans, his head tilts down as as he lets my legs slip off his arms, and his eyes closes.

"Charlie," I say, tilting my head and pressing my lips to his soft hair.

He slides his arms under my back, and flips us over. I let out a startled yelp as he slips out of me, and I almost lose my balance and slam my face into his chest. Charlie chuckles as his hands smooth my hair from my face, and I try to return his smile.

"You're beautiful," he says it so easily; I almost believe it's true.

"And you're lazy," I counter, trying to ignore the tightening in my chest that's telling me to enjoy this, because it's not going to last.

"I can't argue that," he says, as I lower myself back onto his cock and shiver at how good it feels.

He hisses as his hands find my breasts again, and I start to move over him at a steady pace. I quickly become greedy, and start slamming down on him, loving the way my whole body fills with pleasure each time he sinks home. I lean down to kiss him, letting his tongue into my mouth as I move my hips over him and slam him into the mattress.

His hands tangle in my hair and pull me closer as his hips start to thrust against me. I feel it as he grabs my hips and pulls me down harder. He twitches as I feel him come inside me, and my orgasm explodes through my body. Echoing waves of pleasure surge through me, with each of his movements, and I whimper at how good it feels. He continues to thrust up into me, and I just cling to his shoulder like he's a life preserver in a storm sea. My skin feels as thin as tissue paper, like a stiff breeze could tear me to shreds, but the feel of Charlie's muscular shoulders beneath my palms gives me strength.

His movements slow, and I'm finally able to catch my breath as he slips from me. I collapse against the bed beside him, hooking my leg over his hip and pressing my cheek to against his chest as his arm wraps around my shoulders.

We lay in silence as I listen to his steady breathing and wish that I could stay the night, but I've already asked for too much. I shift away from him, and try to sit up, but his arm tenses around me.

"Where do you think you're going?" Charlie's voice is serious, though I can see a smile on his face.

As I try to figure out how to answer him, he pulls me up onto his chest, and kisses me.

"Stay. As long as you want; but you have to promise that once you get tired of me, you'll tell me. Straight up," he says it so easily, like he's proposing a schedule of who is washing the dishes.

"I don't think I could get tired of you, Charlie," I whisper, as I run my fingers through his thick hair, loving how smooth it feels as it slides through my fingers.

"You'd be surprised, I can be quite a bear when I'm in a bad mood," he says, as he cradles my face in his hands and rubs his thumb along my cheeks.

I can't help but laugh, and lean down to kiss him again.

"I think I can give you a run for you money, Charlie Swan," I reply, as I perch on his chest, and smirk down at him.

"I'd like to see you try," he says, pulling me back down to kiss him again, and I feel whole for the first time.


End file.
